


New Sensations

by Draffinglapel



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Forced Bonding, Impregnation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Necron x other, Sexual Experimentation, Throat Fucking, Vaginal Sex, the last ones give a general idea of where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draffinglapel/pseuds/Draffinglapel
Summary: Chapter 2 will probably not be out by the end of the week*in case i haven't tagged enough: some weird shit ahead
Relationships: Aeldari | Eldar Character(s) (Warhammer 40.000)/Other(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. First Trials

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will probably not be out by the end of the week  
> *in case i haven't tagged enough: some weird shit ahead

A fine Tuning

Chap. 1

An ancient grudge had been reawakened.  
An empire was marching to war once more.  
And once more their enemy went to stop them.

One group of craftworlds in particular had made its mission to halt the necron advance. One of these craftworlds in particular had laid a trap for them in the solar system Dineroumis XXV, for their farseers had gotten rare glimpses of the Necrons awakening, for the Necrons knew how to shut off the warp, making them almost completely and utterly unpredictable. However, these they had seen, and the leaders of the craftworlds would not let the opportunity to catch their enemy while they woke slip past. The farseers had not seen enough however. For when the ancient tomb world awoke, it brought back to life the warp-sealing powers hidden deep within its core. The eldar warriors on the planet were not prepared for their psychic powers being stolen away from them, losing a major advantage. The skeletal forces pushed this advantage, till the Eldar were forced to retreat. The warp was not the only thing the necrons knew how to disrupt. They jammed and listened into all the communication, forcing the eldar retreat without withdrawing all units.  
Warlock Ilrahys was one of the lost souls on the Necron ridden world, though she was not yet aware of her dire predicament. She had been basically tasked with a suicide mission: to plant a bomb in the heart of the tomb, hopefully buying time for the craftworld.   
She had already succeeded in slipping into the tomb, a feat no other eldar could boast, slipping past the sensores and scanners with newly found cloaking and hibernating devices. Whenever the tomb would scan an area for living things, her suit would put freeze her, stopping her heartbeat and rendering her detectless.  
Ilrahys had free range for a bit. Almost all the necrons had left, probably to fight off some major assault or to break through some tough defense. The tomb was almost completely cleared, and now she went and explored its vast hallways, working with great efficiency, memorizing the pathways and halls she had visited, her mind collecting and storing data more efficiently than a computer.  
This was when she stumbled into what was an apparent throne room. The largest cathedral ceiling that she had yet found, it soared out of sight and into darkness, even for her eldar eyes the roof was indiscernible, a black gray ceiling of melancholy. She didn’t spend long gazing at it, her eyes drawn to the centerpiece at the end of the hall. It was a throne, tall and proud, yet deserted and empty, its occupant probably outside, slaughtering her kin. She walked towards it and past it, cloaking herself, sure that there would be scanners and cameras in the room, an important place as this seemed to be. She made it to the other end, gazing at the throne, when a little door to the side caught her attention.  
Opening the door slightly and poking her head through, Ilrahys was greeted with a curious sight. In the middle of the room was a large table, metal like the rest of the room, and every room before it. But this was something new, a massive table, more like a solid slab, almost a dozen feet long, and half as wide. Above it hung tools and operating instruments in a bundle like jellyfish tentacles from the ceiling, threatening and mysterious. She looked around the room for scanners and cameras, and decloaked, as her suit battery was getting dangerously low. The next thing that caught her attention would be the stasis pods on either side of the room, four in total, one in each corner. They were small, and short. Conclusion: an operation room, with the stasis pods belonging to the “doctors”. Or engineers? Mechanics? Her thoughts were cut short by noises coming in from the outside. Immediately cloaking herself, she cast a look out the small door. The doorway was filled already with ranks of the skeleton warriors, led by a large necron lord, towering above the already tall warriors behind him. She slunk back slowly shutting the door and into the corner above one of the stasis pods which were built into the walls, and crouched there, waiting and hoping, her cloak going into more of a extreme chameolon mode, making her slightly visible and more detectable, but greatly increasing her battery length.  
Her matter was soon made even more dire as the necron lord stepped into the room, followed by four floating beetle-like creatures. The last to step in however, was the greatest shock. Two warriors hauled in a limp male aeldari, dragging him onto the table by his skinny limbs, leaving him spread eagle on the table. The necron lord hunched in the corner of the room, his frame just a tad too large for the 8 foot tall ceiling. The warriors left the room, but the insects honed in on the unconscious form on the table. His armor was quickly and easily removed, small buzzsaws folding out from the critters, being supported by the mess of instruments above. Sparks flew and blades whirred, scissors clipped and knives cut, and soon the eldar was lying naked on the table.  
Her eyes were ashamedly and immediately drawn to his groin, his size basically screaming not to be ignored. Her eyes weren’t the only ones that it had caught however. The necron lord stood over the table now, gazing upon the bare figure.   
“Good. This will do as a template.”  
The voice was sudden, low, mechanical growl, rough and jagged with edges that cut through the air, demanding attention and respect. Her surprise caused her to shift a little bit, just moving her weight from one foot to the other, but even that little movement was a fatal mistake. The Necrons eyes swiveled over to her corner, eyes fixating directly where she was, impaling her with invisible spears and rooting her in place with fear. Her breath stopped in her throat, she did her best to stand still. But nothing would have saved her from the two glowing-green orbs of terror that took note of the slightest movement she had made. Oh how she wished she had kept her cloak up as the skeletal giant slowly made his way over, each step seeming to echo through her ears as her mind raced in panic. At the last second she tried to bolt over to the other side of the side of the room, but mid-leap a hand closed around her leg, long bony fingers snaking around her calf and closing like a vice. Even through her suit she could feel the icy grasp of his hand, each metal-cold-bone searing a line on her leg as she was dangled upside down.  
“Make yourself visible”  
A simple command, but backed up with a slight twist in his fingers, straining on her leg, clearly showing the power in his hand and the willingness to use it. She slowly deactivated her cloak, her outline showing at first, until she was fully visible to his scanning eyes. He held her close to the spaghetti monster of tools, and they greeted her with much the same treatment the other eldar had received. Soon all fabric and armour just around her crotch had been removed, exposing her sex to the air.   
“Well it looks like the other part of our little experiment is here too, walking right here to us.”  
He lifted her up as far as he could, her foot touching the ceiling, and stooped down to face her, his metallic visage being inches away from hers, which was very much alive and sweating from the stress of the situation. A single finger from his other hand snaked its way with surprising smoothness over her face. She recoiled at the emptiness she felt emanate from it, but it followed her movements, and wiped away a small bit of sweat. He took his finger and studied it carefully, before finally two warriors stepped in and grabbed her by the arms as he let her leg go. With no time to react she was soon found herself being dragged off.   
_____________________________________________________

Necron Overlord Ptoletef was a curious character. He was programmed with a naturally inquisitive nature, questioning everything and wanting to gain ever more knowledge. His thirst for information was only rivaled by his longing desire to have a body and soul again, and so was set on conducting experiments as soon as he had reawakened.  
Soon he had taken interest in creating bodies of flesh for the Necron, but had found no way to create these empty vessels. He had tried with the corpses of his enemies, but there was no success, and the necron mind that he had tried to transfer to the body was completely lost, a rare occurrence, and one that Ptoletef was loath to let itself repeat. He therefore studied the eldar bodies, and dissected them, regretting the limited space he had, having placed no value in research prior to The Sleep, although he could not know why.   
This led him to the discovery that there were two types of aeldari: some with a stick or fleshy plug between their legs and some with a port-hole between their legs, which seemingly fit together. They captured his fascination, and studied every part of them, working tirelessly and efficiently, not needing to stop for sleep or nourishment. He dissected eldar heads, drilling into their skulls, he opened them up from head to toe, and he could not find out the purpose of all the organs, especially the mystery of the differentiating organs.   
Then it hit him. Unlike the Necron the eldar died, easily too, from even a single gauss blast. For them to have survived the Great Sleep, they must be making new aeldari. These would be the organs to produce these, and apparently it took two of them to produce more, as redundant and inconvenient that seemed to him. Therefore he summarized, if he could capture two eldar, no easy task mind you, then he could study one of them, augment a necron, then use the other one to and the augmented necron to produce a half-thing, perhaps even a necrontyr.   
With his initial goal of capturing two eldar being a failure, Ptoletef had at first been a little dissapointment as he had only managed to capture one eldar, when the other one walked right into his lab!   
He ordered some guards to take the port eldar to a containment facility while he studied the plug eldar. He knew what it looked like, both from the outside and the inside, but he had no real idea how it worked, only knowing that the sac with the two balls underneath was somehow related, as well as some sort of storage organ higher up.   
He decides to restrain and then wake up the eldar, as the small chip stuck to his skull flared to life, waking the sleeping creature. They were bound to the head, and reached the brain of the aeldari, used long ago in the War in the Heavens to safely hold eldar captive. It struggled, but he was clamped down tightly on all his four limbs twice, once around the wrist and ankle, and once around the thigh and upper arm. The restraints were bands of almost living metal, that would seal tightly to the captors arm, and were then connected to a surface either via magnets or clamps, leaving no escape for the captive.  
From here Pteteletof again had no idea where to go. No idea how to bring about the conditions for the activation of the organ, for he knew something was missing and something needed to change. He pondered it, observing the panicked aeldari on the table, terrified and utterly confused. When he started screaming, Ptoletef had promptly put him back to sleep in order to pursue his train of thought in peace. The purpose of the organ was creating more. Creating more aeldari required two in the first place. He didn’t think however that shutting the two in a room would get them to demonstrate for him. There must be some sort of ritual in between the two parties involved. Something that triggered it. Yet nothing that was in the body of the eldar seemed to provide this needed trigger. He tried a comparison between necron and aeldari, and the only thing that he could think of would be a command going off inside the brain. The brain of the eldar however was just a ball of a bleak-snake-mess. But couldn’t necron brains now be described as a similar mess of code? Therefore there must have been a basic trigger in the eldar brain for the ritual of producing more eldar to begin.  
What that trigger was, however, was an absolute enigma to Ptoletef. He could for the life of himself not figure out. The last comparison to necron had made sense so lets try another one. Ptoletef himself had once been under the complete control of someone, before the Great Slumber, but had little to no recollection, the only one being that of the overwhelming and completely surprising urge to follow the commands. It left no choice, no question and no room for higher thought. Room for higher thought. If eldar were anything alike, then these urges would maybe not suppress, but have nothing to do with higher, thought, which he knew they were very well capable of. So if he dulled their ability to think, and left them alone, they may provide the answers he sought.   
He ordered the guards to give the port eldar a chip, while getting others to follow him with the plug eldar. He found a small room that had held scarabs not too far from his throne, a good a place as any to conduct the experiment. The beetle-like Embalmer’s followed him, and meeting with the other eldar, they finished their job, stripping its unconscious form completely bare, just like the other one. Both were thrown in, their limp forms landing on top of each other. The door shut, and the Ptoletef sat down, watching the inside of the cell through his head, being easily able to connect to the cameras inside.   
_____________________________________________________

Dunros woke up with a splitting headache. His whole body was sore, and everything felt vaguely dull. He tried to move, but his body only reacted sluggishly. It was then that he noticed the body that was lying under him. He tried to stand up quickly, but his body only reacted sluggishly, slowly forcing his torso up and off; each movement labored and slow.   
He had almost crawled off of the body, when a hand reached up and grabbed his arm. It was the other eldar beneath him that had reached up her hand and grabbed his upper arm with a grip that threatened to crush his bones.  
He turned his face slowly towards her, and was greeted with a sight that caught his attention immediately. She had herself propped up on her other arm, her torso twisted so that she faced him head on. Her face was laden with lust and expectancy, a wanting not only written all over her face, but extending all the way down to her chest.  
The moment Dunros dared looked beneath her face, he was immediately enamored. Her lithe and muscular chest was adorned by two graceful mounds, perfectly complementing the shifting sinews and chords underneath. They were not little, but not too large, and topped by small perky nipples that showed her arousal.  
His arousal was growing too now, and not just figuratively as he felt his tip brush against her thigh. He willed it too stop, to tear away his eyes, but found that he had no control over such matters anymore. His body moved on its own, completely on instinct as he leaned in closer to her face.  
They were in that position for what seemed like ages, less than inches away from each others faces. Suddenly he lost his balance, and crashed down on top of her. Both were rattled for a short while, with Dunros finding himself feeling his own breath reflecting off of the top of her faultless forehead. He kissed the roots of her hair, and slowly worked his way. A trail was planted down the ridge of her nose, each leaving the slightest bit of moisture.  
He slid back, dropping to her cheek, continuing his trail and foraging his way down her neck, past her collarbone, and to her chest, each kiss planted with gentleness and delicacy. Working his way up her mound he made his way up to the real prize: one of her nipples. He took it in his mouth, suckling hard, until he moved to the other one, repeating the process, while also this time massaging it with one hand and moving his other hand to the first one, rolling the upright nipple between his fingers. A first moan emanated from Ilhrahys’ lips as her head rolled back and announced her lust and pleasure.   
Dunros would have happily spent some more time there, but Ilrahys had more urgent desires that she felt needed to be addressed. She shoved his head down between her thighs, and he was presented with his next meal. Dunros managed to leave a wet lick all the way down her muscular stomach on his way down, before his head was buried in-between two thighs. Thighs that wrapped around him with a steel grip, preventing him from escape and doing anything else other than his job.  
And so he did his job, digging in voraciously, his narrow tongue probing deep into the folds before him. His frenzied eating was rewarded with tremors and shocks running through Ilrahys’ frame, each one causing her to squeeze tighter and tighter around his head, muscular thighs bunching and flexing with muscle, yet retaining the silk soft skin that was intoxicating to the touch.   
Dunros pushed up with his shoulders, forcing Ilrahys to curl up as her legs were lifted, which gave his arms access to her chest again. He started fondling her breasts, each hand massaging and caressing one supremely molded mound, firm and perky. Moving to her nipples though was apparently enough to bring her to orgasm, her whole body shook, his head was clenched painfully tight, and his face was flooded.   
It was awhile before he was released from Ilrahys’ grasp, his head sore from her strong thighs. Dunros rolled on his back, tired and worn out, but was given little respite as Ilrahys recovered quickly, and immediately pounced on him. His member had gotten slightly soft again, and she took it in her hand, slowly rubbing it as he got hard again. Soon he was standing at full attention, his impressive girth not overly large, but still something you didn’t see every day.   
Ilrahys was completely enamored by it. Both her hands could comfortably fit around it, but she preferred to only use one, the other one running over his slim washerboard stomach. His skin was immaculate and soft, with rolling muscles bunching up and flexing underneath it as she slid her mouth over his balls, taking each in her mouth and sucking slightly. She proceeded to work her way up, slathering his shaft and tip with saliva that was mixed with his leaking fluids. She took him in her mouth not too deep, but bobbing her head before sliding her mouth down his side and around the base dropping low, her hands returning to service his member. She took his whole sac in her mouth and lovingly sucked, applying some slight pressure.   
She dropped lower again, to his backside, slowly blowing on it, while her hands continued to fondle his package. She then dug in, her tongue probing inside, the tangy taste turning her inexplicably on even more. He issued forth a moan of his own, putting his arms behind himself and slowly propping himself up on his elbows. She pulled away for breath, and in that time, Dunros could no longer hold himself back.   
With aeldari grace he quickly launched himself over her, situating himself above her rear, which she invitingly stuck up in the air, apprehensive and just as eager as he was. He took his member and slowly rubbed the tip in-between her cheeks, teasing both her holes. He did this twice, till he suddenly plunged it in her slit. It filled her up nicely, almost a perfect fit. It stretched her, but only to the most pleasing extent. It never got painful, but the pleasure it produced was ridiculous. Nothing had ever provided her with so much stimulation, and it took a lot of her willpower to not just give in to another orgasm right there, as she slowly twisted her hips, providing different angles that Dunros hit as he slowly started pulling back and slamming back into her, each thrust hitting a different spot, and each bringing new pleasures.  
When she arched her back in combination with throwing her ass at an angle all the way up, he started hitting a spot that brought new heights of pleasures. All that she could do now was concentrating on not letting loose too early, but that proved in vain as Dunros increased his pain to unreal speeds, dropping like a jackhammer straight above her, each thrust gaining new depths. Ilrahys broke. She completely relaxed, her whole body reduced to a shudder of tremors as the animalistic eldar above her continued to abuse her, now holding her ass up to allow himself full access too it, now not much more than a blur to a human eye.  
Then he came too. He erupted inside of her, a explosion of baby batter filling her up, her whole womb blasted and filled, and she felt happily full, even though the rest of her abdomen was nothing other than sore.   
She rolled over to face him, raising her hips once more as she realized that some of the precious liquid was now running out of her, and Dunros slid his knees under the small of her back to support her, and give him ample access to her breasts. He took them back in his mouth, and kneading the same one that he was suckling on. Sadly nothing that he was looking for came out, but he knew that was something that would come with time.  
Soon both settled down, Dunros spooning her, his arms wrapped around her stomach, snuggled into her shoulder as both fell fast asleep.   
_____________________________________________________

Ptoletef had all his suspicions confirmed. He had plenty of concerns though, not being able to mimic the white fluid properly, which brought a whole host of issues, that she was already going to conceive a non-necron child, and acquiring more test subjects. The last one was not too hard, but it wasn’t difficult either, simply something that would take time and resources. The second one he could do nothing about, but with the first one there was a lot to do. He put both eldar into and unwakable sleep and ordered some guards to sit up the plug eldar while bringing the plug eldar back to the surgery room.  
First he had to determine the source of the fluid, knowing it was important. He had his surgeons open up the plug and used the greatest magnifying glasses they had to follow a small tube that ran the length of the plug, and then became absolutely microscopical, but he was barely able to follow two more small tubes that went to either orbs underneath the plug. Must be the place it was either stored or produced.   
Not wanting to cause any further potential damage to this test subject, he decided to sew him back up again, and place him back in the chamber.   
sew him back up again, and place him back in the chamber.


	2. New Experimentations

Chap. 2 

Almost a full year had passed since that night. Many things had changed. Necron Lord Ptoletef the Inquisitive had left his tomb world and reconquered the solar system and the ones surrounding it. His fleet had crushed the eldar forces with ease, and even managed to cripple one of the craft worlds, a crushing defeat for his enemies.  
His progress on his own designs were made in bounds and leaps, and he had gathered huge amounts of knowledge. He had a mix of aeldari and human prisoners now, 50 in total, around 21 eldar females with 8 males, his humans totaling up to 4 males and 17 females. He had been able to fine tune one to a state of higher thought while still crippling his ability to lie with the inhibitor chip. Thus he had learned almost all the secrets and ways of mating and had augmented himself appropriately. He had found a way to make semen of his own, one that worked with aeldari to make what he hoped to be necrontyr.  
For he had teamed up with another neucron lord, Sumesh, the Recorder. While he did not have any DNA of the necrontyr, he did have descriptions of the necessary traits it would take to create some. And so he had set about twisting the DNA of the eldar to better fit his desires, to reawaken the great race of the necrontyr.  
With it he had impregnated or was impregnating most of the eldar, as he had learned that they required more than one mating session. He had four slave pairs that he planned on using to produce more offspring to grow his harem.  
But all had not changed for the better. For with his own new plug as he had once called it, came many new intoxicating and addicting sensations. He kept four slaves on call at all times to pleasure him and today was no different. Although that should not be an issue, if he could get them to behave like animals.  
And today he was feeling, well, excessive. He had the latest version of his member flexible in size and shape, to suit whatever he was feeling. Today he not only felt like having it on the highest setting which his slaves' anatomy allowed, he also felt like having two. 

_____________________________________________________

Elryna had always been partially blind. Her vision was blurry around the edges, and she seemed to be only able to focus on one thing at a time. No healers on the craft world had been able to heal her, their advanced aeldari medicine stumped by her condition.  
But it was nothing compared to the absolute mess that was being woken up from a sleep that the necron would put her in every now and then. Her head would be banging, her eyes not able to make out a single thing, and her sense of balance was nullified into the negatives. She always had to take a break before she could compose herself, and she was gracefully granted this period of time by the Necron lord.  
The same necron lord that had held her chained by neck with no other clothing next to his throne, and indulging in her bodily services whenever he wished. And yet she seemingly did not mind that anymore. Maybe because he had acquired many furs and fine pillows for her and the other three Eldar around the room so that they could stay off of the cold floor. Maybe because she enjoyed it, maybe other reasons, but she did not mind it much anymore.  
Then she was reminded of one of the reasons, as a familiar warmth spread out from her apex and nipples. Her desires had skyrocketed since she was here, always conveniently then when she herself was desired. Afterwards she was usually, but not always, put to sleep, till she was awakened the next time.  
Her senses had adjusted, and she struggled into a sitting position, her shoulder brushing up against the cold metal throne as she sat up. She felt the pillows shift underneath her as the other slaves awoke, Ashemia on her side and the slight rustling of sheets gave away the fact that Kaydonna and Olarye the human were also now awakening.  
“Rise and shine my beauties”  
The deep mechanical voice that emanated from the throne was more like a purr, each sound distinct and sharp, yet flowing indescribably smoothly into the next one. Elryna knew it belonged to Necron Lord Ptoletef, “their most generous host” as he had introduced himself. She did not know what she had though at the time, but now she could not deny that he had not been generous in certain aspects of their stay.  
Speaking of which, as her eyes had now sufficiently adjusted, she could locate. the pillows where she slept where just ahead of the of the throne, giving her a clear sight of his wide-spread crotch. She could outline the usual neon-green area, and her target acquired, she crept forward slowly towards the side of the throne, brushing her knee over Ashemia’s hand and her chain becoming slightly entangled on her way there.  
She hoisted herself up on his armrest, standing up, and his skeletal hand reached down, sliding down her hair and scratching behind her sharp ears.  
“Patience now, the others will want some too.”  
She crawled up on his chest with the grace of a cat, as Ptoletef ran his large bony fingers down her back. She put her arms up on his shoulder, leaning all the way in, her breasts rubbing across his ribbed chest, her mouth sliding next to his ear,  
“Does that … matter?”,  
punctuating the last word by sliding down from her knees to her thighs, letting her already wettening entrance glide down his stomach to his … tips? She felt not one, but two round heads poking into her rear, and she was about to turn around when Ptoletef picked her up under the armpits and set her down beside him back on the floor.  
“Patience my pet!”  
Sheepishly she coward back down on her knees, but only remained like that for two seconds. She rose again, wanting to see the new equipment Ptoletef had augmented himself with. But as she rose, her chain tightened suddenly, and she was forced back down.  
“Don’t make me punish you too hard.”  
His voice carried a dangerous undercurrent that made clear the fact that while she may initially enjoy her punishment, she would not forever. Instead she sought ought Ashemia, who was by now awake, simply lying on the pillows, sleepy and her hair standing up at odd angles. She looked over at the other side, and was kinda able to make out the shapes of Kaydonna and Olarye kneeling down. She shook Ashemia playfully  
“Come oooooon. Were all waiting on you.”  
“Just wanna sleeeep.”  
muttered the sleepy eldar rolling onto her stomach  
Elryna smiled and drew a long line down her spine, barely touching her, just enough to stimulate the skin.  
“I know you’re horny”  
“fuuuuuuuuck youuuuuuuuuu”  
the response was quiet and drawn out, but enough to know she had achieved her desired effect.  
Soon all were kneeling along the isle, Ashemira yawing and Elryna barely able to sit still. She couldn’t see the other two moving, but at least one of them was wet as hell as her nose told her.  
Then the ice-cold snap of fingers. The signal for it to begin. Elryna practically jumped up, and strode towards the throne, bumping up with Kaydonna as she came into focus range of Ptoletefs nether regions. She could make out the usual huge green glowing orbs, and matching them were now two just as neon-green rods.  
She dove for the right one, sitting down on his lap, her legs thrown over his armrest. Taking it in her hands it felt just like the usual one, a smooth texture, cool to the touch. She felt It quickly stiffening beneath her hands, but still retaining some flexibility. She looked over to his other member, Kaydonna giving it a similar treatment, although far more cautious and far less inquisitive. Ashemia had knelt down before him, her head low, inspecting her favorite aspect as if it was her first time.  
For Olarye on the other hand, Ptoletef apparently had other plans as more chains snaked out and wrapped around her wrists and ankles, and lifted her into the air. She was airlifted over the other girls with her considerable rear facing his face, which was soon buried deep in-between her thighs.  
Kaydonna meanwhile, turned around, sliding the now considerably hard shaft in-between her cheeks, rubbing her hips up and down. Elryna turned around onto her stomach and slid down so that her face was next to the Kay’s ass, with her one hand still rubbing the other one up and down with vigor. She started licking it and Kays ass cheeks around it, slathering and slopping her spit everywhere.  
Here efforts did not go unnoticed and soon she felt a metal finger probing at her entrance, rubbing up and down, teasing both holes. She also felt Kay shift as she noticed that the other hand had snaked its way over to her chest, and could infer what was happening there.  
Suddenly Kaydonna was swept up and plopped down on Ptoletefs chest, and Olarye was dropped down on top of her. Elryna scooted back onto his thighs, and took the lower member into her hands, noting that they were situated above each other, for her a somehow a curious detail.  
Soon she was running her mouth all over the considerable length, slathering and slabbing all over it till she finally decided to take it into her mouth. As she went lower and lower each time, the large head barely fitting into her mouth, she noticed the eldar human pair in front of her, Kaydonna’s large tits wrapped tightly around the rod with Olarye shivering from her own stimulation but still sucking him noisily. Elryna decided to show her who was boss, but soon hit the back of her throat, causing her to gag and she came up for a break, going back down once she had gotten a good breath. She was soon able to force it down and past her throat, it sliding down further each time, each time leaving less and less of his shaft outside of her mouth. She was soon bent almost all the way over as the rod was not too flexible, still forcing her to adapt more to its form then the other way around.  
Her progress was suddenly stopped when she realized that she was not able to fit any more of him in her mouth, the base having gotten too large to fit into her jaw. Disappointed she let all of him slide out of her mouth, the tip plopping out with quite a sound that mad Ashemia below her giggle through the giant ball that she was able to cradle almost half of in her mouth.  
Kaydonna and Olarye were working together well, and Ptoletef was clearly enjoying their delight and zeal, but Elryna was not, angry at her failure to swallow all of his magnificence. Ptoletef must have known, because after around ten seconds of her not even taking his member that deep into her mouth, he looked up and gave her a look that said that she should try again. And so she did, everything being vastly easier this time, till she noticed that it had gotten slightly slimmer, and soon she was burying her lips into his metal groin, her cheek pushing up against the other rod and Kays tits. She moved up and down his whole length, faster and faster, as Kay and Olayre beside her also increased her speed. She was running out of breath, and would soon have to come up for air, but she pushed it till the end, keeping going; and when she was about to break contact, a vice closed above her head, forcing it deep, forcing it to collide with Olaryes, and forced both to run out of breath.  
And then Ptoletef came for the first time this day. His rods pulsed with light, shining through their throats as his artificial semen poured forth. Elryna was glad that it was shoved down her throat, otherwise she would not have been able to catch any of it. For as it was pumped, she could feel it moving in her mouth as surge after surge went to her stomach, each touch tingling, almost buzzing. Her only regret was that she couldn’t taste it.  
Olarye was not so lucky, being hindered by Kaydonna’s presence from going all the way down. Instead of her swallowing it, most pooled between her mouth and the soft breasts underneath her, a glistening pool of green goo. After he had released them both, there was still a little after trickle running from the tips of his half-hard dicks, which Elryna greedily slurped up, enjoying the slightly sweet and salty prickling on her tongue. She left her shaft clean and devoid, slightly limp and listing off to the side, a slight lump in her stomach, which was accompanied by an indescribable full feeling.  
Kaydonna and Olarye were a sight to behold, Kay focused on smearing the overwhelming gift all over her lewd breast, and Olarye sloppily cleaning the rest off of the shaft in front of them.  
Ashemia, largely forgotten until now, poked her head over and started greedily eating Elryna out, but was stopped by Ptoletef, who picked her up and sat her down on pillows next to his throne. He then picked up Kaydonna and set her down on Ashemia, setting these two playmates up.  
“You two ladies have fun for awhile”  
Ashemia needed no second bidding, and her lips met Kays with fury and passion, their lips melting apart and their tongues wrapping around each other as they swirled down into a boiling pot of steamy lust.  
_____________________________________________________

These two preoccupied, Ptoletef turned back to the two eldar still on his abdomen, who where back to preparing him for what they knew would come next. Ptoletef simply sat and watched as they worked their magic, each of his members slowly rising to its impressive height.  
He gripped the armests of his throne as Olarye started teasing his shaft with her leaking entrance, smearing her fluids lavishly over it. While she enjoyed her teasing however, Elryna cut to the chase, lifting herself above him and slowly lowering herself down. He penetrated her slowly her slick folds smoothly sliding down over his tip. The progress was slow but steady, each half-inch feeling like a mile down the steep slope of a thick pole.  
Suddenly Olarye stopped rubbing her slit over his shaft and leaned forward, directing the attention of her tongue to Elryna’s breasts. Her tongue covered them with slick slobbers, each loving stroke dripping with lust. After covering every inch of her supremely moulded chest she focused her attention on Elryna’s nipples. Her tongue wrapped around them, flicking them with expertise and delicacy, inducing sudden bursts of pleasures that collided with the increasing presence in Elryna’s stomach.  
And suddenly her descent was stopped as Ptoletef hit her cervix, her innermost core, and she could go no further. Not only because the pleasure was inconceivable, shooting through every nerve and fiber of her being, but also because she was at her physical limitation of taking him.  
Or so she thought as through the blur of her vision she looked up and saw a gray streak coming towards, that morphed into Ptoletefs skeletal hand. It rested down on her head, gently patting her at first, but then firmly pushing down, forcing her to stretch as she was split upon the log that had been thrust inside of her. She moaned into almost a scream, the pleasure being accompanied by readily bearable pain.  
Elryna subsided her noises as she slowly realized that she had been stopped, and was now fully sitting down. Ptoletef started shifting beneath her as Olarye started sliding down on the rod infront of her, sliding against her and Elryna leaned forward so that her nipples dragged up her stomach and chest as Olarye slowly slid down the green shaft.  
Soon both girls were sheathed to the hilt, shuddering with stimulation when the Necron bucked his hips slightly, giving them the cue to continue. Hugging each other for support, both girls slowly rose up along their respective shafts, their legs trembling, until Olarye was almost off of hers, with Elryna’s still buried a bit inside her. Then they crashed back down again, and Elryna’s mind went blank, being stretched beyond her limit, the only thing keeping her alive being her natural aeldari elasticity.  
They kept going, settling into a slow rhythm, becoming more and more resistant to the bursts of pleasure. Soon they started trying new things, Olarye pushing over Elryna, bending her back so that they both were hitting new spots as they plummeted down their railings again. Not to mention it gave Olarye access to Elryna’s tits again, as well as giving Elryna sight of Ptoletef, and what she could make out to be Kaydonna and Ashemia spread across his chest, but was not able to see that they were upside down on-top of each other, eaches face buried deep in the others nether regions, while their necron holder was sliding metal icicle fingers up their ass, pleasuring to the two girls infront of him.  
Soon Elryna found herself almost laying down on her back, supported by skeletal legs, slowly stimulating the glowing green cock buried deep inside of her with twist and turns of her abdomen and hips. Olarye, was going the opposite direction. She was slapping her ass down on him with speed and vigor, sending shocks through him that the other three girls could feel.  
Elryna increased her pace, sitting up slightly more and more, as Olarye kept going faster and faster, visibly driving Ptoletef to the edge. Both girls were lost in moaning wrecks, only intent on going faster and further. Suddenly Elryna and Olarye both felt bony hands close around them, gripping like a vice, and slamming them down further than ever before on his pulsating dicks, reaching his climax and injecting them both with his bountiful semen, the tingling spreading throughout their abdomen. More important, their womb was flooded with it, their impregnation for the day now complete.  
Heavily they were removed from the shafts and placed gingerly down on the pillows with they’re rears stuck up in the air, so as to keep the sticky green goo inside, but there was just too much, enough to defy gravity, and soon both girls had a small pool of neon liquid in-between their thighs.  
Ptoletef lay down Kaydonna on her stomach on his throne, then he took Ashemia and lay her down on top of her, with her back to the air. He knelt down so his hips were level with the two girls, a measurement he had made sure of implementing beforehand.  
It was quite the sight that was before him, two beautiful girls right infront of him, a sandwich of deliciousness. He straightened out his two lubed up dongs and started sliding them between the luscious cheeks that were stacked before him. As he slid his thick tips past the wet entrances of both girls he felt them shudder.  
Ashemia was loving the sliding motion of the rods moving over her slit and lower abdomen, her low moans stifled by Kaydonnas large breasts. Kaydonna was lying there, holding her breasts together over Ashes head, also slightly moaning, and shivering quite a bit more than her, probably due to the constant stimulation her nipples were receiving.  
“He sure is taking his time”  
Thought Kaydonna too herself, a train of though that was ended by Ash shoving her hands away from her own breasts. Ash then proceeded to give them the most thorough and rough kneading they had had in her short human life span, a sensation that was stimulating to the extreme.  
Then she felt something that she had never felt before. Something was welling up inside her breasts, wanting to be released, wanting to spurt out. And out it came out as she started squirting milk all over Ashemia’s face, covering it. It would only run out when her tits were not stimulated, but when Ash squeezed her breasts, slowly starting higher up and then tightening them towards the apex, she could draw out long slow squirts.  
She usually aimed them directly towards her mouth, messily lapping them up. Then she raised her stomach just a bit and carefully aimed the nipple down at her stomach, covering their already messy abdomens with her milk, which mixed with the neon-green cum to form a watered-down but still very well lubing concoction.  
Ptoletef observed this with great interest, and decided that he needed too explore this new route of depravity. As he was thinking this too himself his face was hit by one good jet of rich milk that had Ash had fired off but had failed to properly catch.  
Then the two dicks were completely removed from them, only for both of them to soon feel Ptoletef pressing at their entrances. He entered them slowly, although more quickly than Elryna and Olarye.  
Soon he was pounding away sending the eldar and human into a state of ecstasy, as there insides were being scrambled, the huge bumpy dicks tearing their way through their abdomen, a primordial force of lust, pain, and pleasure.  
As they lay there moaning in joy and lust on top of each other, their stomachs slapping together with their own goo, they barely noticed that their necron breeder had wrapped his arms around both of them and lifted them up, changing his angle of attack as he lifted them up and slapped both of their wet asses from underneath.  
Soon both girls had been brought to climax, both letting flood, their pussies sore and tired, but Ptoletef was not quite done, and had gone into the last sprint, bruising both girls with his violent thrusts.  
And then he blew, one last thrust burying every inch of his length inside both of his slaves. The three stood there for a while, twitching, as Ptoletef slowly knelt down to the ground and set Ashemia and Kaydonna down. Slick glowing semen ran down Ptoletefs leg as he stood up from the huddled wreck of two breeders. They were absolutely splattered, they’re whole underside and stomach splashed with a mix of their own juices and the artificial one of Ptoletef.  
He pushed them to the side slowly, gingerly as to not disturb them too much, and like the other two girls, shoved pillows underth their rears to prevent too much of the precious liquid from escaping.  
_____________________________________________________

Olarye and the two recently bred were tired and worn out, all in a row. Elrnya however, was not done yet. She had crawled over to the vague outline of her necron daddy, but he was already on the move, and shoved her down flat on her stomach against the cold hard floor.  
He positioned himself behind her, and spread the well shaped cheeks that were before him. He almost entered her immediately, there and then, but stopped himself in. Time, instead opting to deftly flip her on her back and twirling her around so that she was facing him.  
He shoved his tip in her face and she greedily took it in her mouth, but after that she was not in control anymore, as he started moving his hips while pinning her down, a good and proper throat fucking.  
Elryna was shown a bit of mercy as Ptoletef did not immediately thrust himself all the way down her, but only gradually, but still quickly, moved down her throat, till he had buried himself all the way down into her far enough for her balls to drag across her face.  
Elryna felt her whole throat being stretched as his shaft physically enlarged her throat. Then she felt his ice-cold fingers travel down her chest and abdomen to the apex of her thighs, searching out the slit there and starting to rub it. Soon a single large finger slid into her, its lack of warmth startling and shocking, but no less stimulating.  
Ptoletef had more ideas than that however, as he dipped his hand into some of his excess seed and smeared it all over her chest. He used held his other shaft down with the hand that was pinning Elryna down, so that it was thrust between her recently lubed breasts.  
He took a quick break from fucking her breasts and throat to allow her to breathe for a bit, his cock still connected too her by a single strand of stubborn saliva. His fingers also took a quick break, just to lube up his fingers by sliding them across Kaydonna’s stomach, and now starting to probe her back entrance too. His slick fingers slid into both of her orifices with ease, gesturing a quickly silenced moan, as Ptoletef shoved his cocks in her mouth and in-between her mounds.  
Then an idea came to him. He moved his knees forward to pin Elryna down by the soldiers, so as to free his hand. He tried replicating the movements on her tits that Ashemia had performed on Kaydonna, moving his fingers to knead them gingerly at first, then with a bit more vigor. He then squeezed towards the center with his pinky, working his way up until the nipple, which was punctuated with a very tight squeeze  
His actions were only rewarded with Elryna’s slight frame convulsing violently as he had neglected both to fuck her and let her breathe. He removed himself from her, allowing her to gulp in air by the gallon, until he decided to enlist the help of Ashemia, to help him draw forth the liquid from Elryna’s breasts.  
“Ashemia, your services are required”  
Ash immediately jumped up, the deep voice intoning a slight sense of impatience. She quickly crawled over, green semen trickling out of her and down the side of her inner thigh.  
“Yes my lo-, understood”  
She was about too ask him but a quick knead of Elryna’s chest told her what her job was. Ash got to work and so did Ptoletef again, sliding his smooth dick down Elryna’s flexible aeldari throat. Ashemia took the upper dick in her mouth, letting it slide down her throat to a certain extent simply so that she could keep it off of the breasts she was massaging.  
Then, when the next time that Ptoletef relented his assault to let Elryna breathe, Ashemia excused herself  
“She should be ready”  
Ptoletef moved in immediately, his long fingers closed around her round breasts, and he went to town, milking her for all she worth. He lifter her up and rolled over on his back, lifter her with him so that she as laying on top of him. Throwing away the redundant use of his hands, he moved his mouth directly to her nipples sucking away like a vacuum cleaner. He drank greedily the taste on his tongue fresh and rich. He pulled away, the white liquid still dripping from her and reached up, both his hands squeezing jets streams into his mouth.  
It was pure heaven for Elryna. It felt like her breasts were on fire, a pleasure to the extreme such as she had never felt before. She was glad that Ptoletef was holding her up, otherwise she was sure that she would have collapsed long ago. But Ptoletef was not one to be forgetful, and soon she felt something poking at her aching entrance again, something that she had already gotten herself acquainted with.  
They were rudely interrupted by two necron guards that emotionlessly stormed through the door.  
“You are required at the bridge lord”  
Ptoletefs only response was angrily tossing Elryna onto the pillows and storming off, his mouth and members still dripping fluids.  
It was awhile before he could return. He had not been sated, but he had told his liiuetentans to call him on urgent mattes, and tyrannies were an urgent matter. The hive fleets movement had been tracked, but no fights had ensued. Still he hated to be interrupted, and he still needed to be satisfied.  
To his joy, when he walked in, he found Ashemia and Olarye asleep, with Kaydonna and Elryna busy. Busy being indulging themselves that is. Kay lay on her back, her fingers fondling her own breasts and rubbing her clit, but Elryna, ooh Elryna, was with her face down and ass up, her fingers greedily stuck into both her holes, moaning quietly as to not wake the sleepers.  
He knelt down behind her and started rubbing his dick between her cheeks, slowly bringing it back to life. He did not notice Kaydonna sneaking up behind him and sliding underneath to pay attention to his balls again.  
Ptoletef however, had two cocks to satisfy, and so moved one underneath Elryna, and now was hotdogging her with the other one. The friction created between her stomach and the floor felt suprisingly good, and he decided that he was ready, now to make Elryna ready. He thought about hauling up Kaydonna and fucking both of them, but he felt like giving special attention to Elryna.  
The only issue being he had two dicks, but Elryna didn’t have two.. ooooh, but she did. He remembered her fingering that other small entrance. But would it fit? He made his member slightly smaller, and checked to see if he could use some of his old nut to coat it, but that was all dried out. That was when he remembered that Kaydonna was here.  
He pulled her up and on top of Elryna, and started kneading her breasts with tender and care. He walked his fingers round in circles, pranced them over her nipple, lightly dragged them, buried and clawed, and finally just squeezed them. Then he swept Kaydonna up, and set her down on all fours over Elryna with her chest over her rear.  
He snaked his finger round the base of her tit and started squeezing, slowly wrapping his other fingers around it and slowly increasing the pressure. At first there were only a few drops coming from the nipple, but after repeating it again he was rewarded with a small stream of creamy whit fluid. He hadn’t aimed it, so he it simply splattered all over Elryna’s ass.  
So he spread Elryna’s cheeks, aimed Kay’s breast, and went to town, causing a thin stream of white to run down to the floor. But now he was curious. He rolled Kay over and stuck his mouth on her nipple and started to suck while still massaging her breast. It was creamy and rich, and while generally only a bit came out, it was warm and filling. As filling as anything could get for him, but still a pleasant sensation.  
Then he remembered his original target. He turned around too Elryna, still in the same position and rubbing the liquid in, still as horny as before. He moved over to her, and probed her clit with his lower dick, slowly rubbing it with the tip before finally sliding it in.  
He slid it in till his other one touched the small little hole up top, and then he had to shove a bit, as tight as it was. The he finally made it in he was rewarded with the loudest moan yet, one that rudely awakened the two sleepers.  
Elryna kept being filled, her insides being scrambled and smashed as the two battering rams were shoved inside her. It felt so fast compared to how carefully she had sat down on him earlier.  
And then he hit her core. And pushed past, stretching just as he did before, only being kept together by her eldar flexibility. Her ass didn’t fare much better, and absolute mess that also put her in ecstatic moans. And then finally, he stopped going, as she felt the heavy weight of his wet balls press against her, and he started shoving her, trying to reach as deep as he could, pushing down and along, while her nipples ground along the floor.  
He slowly pulled out again, leaving her empty and breathless, and wanting for more. He stopped just short of pulling out of her ass, and she felt his tips vibrate for a short while, causing her to squirm.  
Ptoletef had found something new. Whenever he changed the topography of his members they shook a little. That this could cause so much pleasure was new information to him. Information that he planned on using.  
He immediately started pushing back in again, slowly still, but this time he was causing ridges and bumps to form, which was too much for Elryna too handle as she came, and would have collapsed and tried too wriggle away had she not been completely enveloped and pressed down by Ptoletefs skeletal frame, in addition too her orgasmic shudders.  
The juices she released washed over his shaft in her clit, lubricating it and making it less intense, but there was no such relief for the one stimulating her ass. And it only got worse as he increased his speed, the ridges changing, the bumps becoming shorter and tighter, positively scratching her insides, a increasingly painful experience.  
It was then that Ptoletef felt her squirm underneath him, and decided to stop changing his members, as it required constant concentration and he would save it for build up later.  
Elryna did the exact opposite. Less of the pleasure was there allowing more room for the pain. She flat out tried to crawl away but was cornered by skeletal arms when she tried to.  
She would have gotten used to the pain, except that he kept increasing his pace, always further increasing the intensity of both the pleasure and the hurt. The pleasure increased though as he started vibrating his dicks again, creating a surprisingly delicious cocktail of both.  
She seemed to be stretched further and further as she was pounded, reaching new limits. And then there was more pain. For his lower tip had breached her most holy of holies, busted through her cervix, and was poking into her womb.  
The pleasure was rocking, but it didn’t compare to the pain, causing her to almost curl up. Or so she would have liked too believe, but another orgasm spoke otherwise. The relief was welcome when Ptoletef removed himself from there, but it was short lived when she felt the sharp bumps starting too re-emerge from his skin.  
He pulled back slowly, and she readied herself in anticipation of what she knew would come next, but nothing could have prepared her enough for the ensuing pounding she received. Grey and cold metal mixed and mashed with the glaring hot pain and pleasure that was thrust upon and into her.  
As she was flattened between a living metal skeleton and a dead metal floor, it didn’t take long for her to climax again. And again. Her worn out body could barely take any more punishment, but at least the sensations had been dulled. Ptoletef seemed nowhere near stopping, but she finally was able to sense an increase in his pace and vigor, unbearable as the current one already was.  
Ptoletef indeed was nearing his own climax, something about the small huddled wreck beneath him had given him newfound vigor. As he increased his thrusts to dangerous levels, he finally managed to climax.  
Elryna felt like a gauss blaster had been fired off inside of her, the force was ridiculous, only matched by the volume of the liquid. The first few burst were fired off inside of her, then he pulled out, covered her back with two thick and ropy spurts, then flipped her on her back and unloaded the rest on her stomach, tits and face. She could feel it all as sore as she was, every inch of her skin tingling.  
Ptoletef himself was satisfied. Never before had seeing anything so ruined that brought him such satisfaction. Both her holes were gaping wide and glowing with his generous load as well as the rest of her skin. He didn’t worry about keeping it in, as she had already been impregnated for the day. It was leaking out in copious amounts, pooling in-between and spreading underneath them, not that she got much more covered. His own dicks were also slathered in copious amounts of his own goo, glowing and slimy. He sat down on his throne and beckoned Ashemia and Olarye to come and clean him off.  
He gazed at the mess in front of him that was the eldar that he had just ravaged, and decided that there was only one way to make this better. He willed the chains that the other three girls were tied to to drag them over to her limp body.  
“These are your instructions: to milk and cum as much as you want, I want too see that place filling with your juices. Second, I want every one of you to be covered in all three, and then I want you to clean every last drop off of there. Until then you will receive neither sleep, nor other nourishment, nor release from constant desire.”  
And so the girls resigned themselves to their fate, and got to work. Their induced state of horniness going into maximum overdrive, they masturbated, ate each other out, milked themselves till their breasts were empty, and slathered themselves in the concoction. Ptoletef helped kick it off, the remaining fluids on his balls and dick being smeared off and licked clean.  
It took hours to first satisfy and empty the girls, and when they had a they were tired and worn out. But the remorseless necron chips in their head denied them rest and pause. And so they continued, licking up all that had pooled on the floor, which also took a few more hours. At this point they were all sleep deprived and licking clean each other, so that they would get less and less on the floor.  
And yet as they cleaned each other, they constantly created more, for example when they cleaned out Elryna’s ruined orifices, they worked too hard and caused her too climax, her juices mixing with the green semen and causing it too unstick, flooding Kaydonna’s face and chest, causing her too fondle herself again, and was soon being milked again, although this time, Ash was smart enough too drink directly from the source.  
_____________________________________________________

Ptoletef watched this with great interest. It had been a productive day, and he planned on using the knowledge gained in the very near future. He also had some other independent ideas that needed implementing. Such as copying down his own programming and bestowing bits and pieces to some of his necron guard. Others would include the ever-continuing study of the eldar and human brain.  
He focused down on the girls again, Ash slowly and periodically licking Kaydonna’s leaking milk, while her still face was buried in-between Elryna’s thighs and her hand was in Olarye’s crotch, who was in-turn cleaning Ashemia’s cheeks. except they were all almost still, too tired too continue. He decided that enough was enough, and didn’t put them too sleep, but instead let them fall too sleep.


End file.
